


Hike to love

by firefighterHaught26



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefighterHaught26/pseuds/firefighterHaught26
Summary: Random fluff I wrote, enjoy. :) Might even add more chapters, what do you guys think?





	

After ten days straight of being at work (and several doughnut bribes for Wynonna) later, both Nicole and Waverly finally have a week off for some much needed alone time together at the Homestead. Waverly was facing the headboard of the bed, hissing and groaning, she was also gripping the bedsheets. ''Aah baby, that feels so good. Keep going, uhhn right there.'' Nicole was on her knees, gripping Waverly's shoulders from behind, grunting as she worked on the smaller girl, the bed rocking slightly as Nicole positioned herself better so that she could move faster and harder in the right spot. ''Baby, you're so tight, this is gonna take all night long.'' Luckily, they'd bought a whole tube of massage oil when Nicole offered to give Waverly a back rub earlier, because Waverly had several knots in her back muscles as a result from being so tense all the time. 

Waverly was lying on her front in pyjama bottoms, shirtless with her upper body propped up with a pillow, her forehead now resting on her forearms as Nicole worked on her lower back muscles. ''Thanks for doing this by the way, really appreciated.'' Waverly's speach becoming gutteral as Nicole discovered another knot in her back ''You're welcome, baby. Clearly you needed this!'' twenty minutes later, Nicole then gave Waverly's ass a playful tap ''There ya go, you feeling better now?'' Waverly rotated so that she was now laying on her back with a fully clothed Nicole straddling her hips. ''Much better.'' She smiled up at Nicole and opened her arms for Nicole, indicating that she wanted to cuddle with her girlfriend. Nicole kissed Waverly on the tip of her nose before settling down next to her. Waverly nuzzled into Nicole's neck as Nicole laid on her side so that she was facing Waverly, Nicole rested her head on her arm and draped her other arm across Waverly's torso. 

Nicole let out a content sigh, enjoying the moment of holding her girl post-massage. ''So...we both have a whole week off. We should do some cool things!'' Waverly piped up from Nicole's neck. ''What do you have in mind, Waves?'' Nicole didn't what they ended up doing so long as she got to spend as much time with Waverly.   
''Well, we could start off by having sexy times, then Netflix and more sexy times. Then maybe we could carry on with The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time?'' (they're secretly gaming nerds) Nicole laid on her back pulling Waverly with her, Waverly rested her head on Nicole's chest and draped one of her legs over Nicole's legs. ''Sound's great, maybe we could add in a little hike somewhere?'' Waverly lifted her head up and looked Nicole in the eye ''That would be amazing! Maybe even have a picnic!'' She laid her head back down on Nicole's chest. Nicole felt her a feelings bubble up in the pit of her stomach, she was smitten for the girl. Waverly soon burst Nicole's train of thought when she suggested they go to sleep. ''We should probably sleep if we wonna get a good start tomorrow morning with our to-do-list.'' Nicole kissed Waverly on the lips, the kiss was passionate and both women moaned, before it could heat up though Nicole shifted up the bed so that she was in the covers with her head on the pillow, she held the covers open for Waverly to clamber in next to her. 

Nicole switched the bedside lamp off before they both returned to snuggling. Suddenly feeling braver now that the lights were off, Nicole opened and closed her mouth a couple of times to say something, she felt it was time to say it after six months of being with Waverly. Nicole knew that they felt the same feelings for each other, but neither of them have actually said it yet, the magic L word. ''Waves?'' Nicole soon realised that the girl was unresponsive and she felt slow breaths against her neck, Waverly was already sound asleep. ''Damn this girl falls asleep fast, maybe I'll save it for the hike.'' Nicole then placed both her arms around Waverly, tracing random patterns on her back, she could feel herself drift off as she listened to the peaceful sounds of her girl breathing and occasionally stirring in her sleep. She smiled to herself as she imagined the week ahead.


End file.
